User blog:NovaTopaz/What went so wrong...
With Marc cleaning up BSCN now, I see no reason to put a blog there as of the present moment: It's probably just going to be buried by edits anyway. And when I say 'this wiki' at any point, use your own best judgement for wether it's referring to BSCN or BSCF. The context clues are there. Anyway, this isn't about that. I'm officially resigning from roleplay. Permanently, seeing how things are shaping up currently. And no, it's not just because I'm mad or want to take a break, I am going to officially resign and step down from roleplay. Seeing how many of you people want it to be(discord), I simply can't stay here. Unless it changes to something more favorable, I'm leaving, and never coming back on this, or any of the other side wiki's or anything like that. It's very clear I'm not going to be really welcome here(I'm not going to name them, but you should know who you are... And no, Oi, if you read this, that does not include you. Congratulations, you have been demoted from my 'avoid at all costs' list. Good to see you again.), the rest of the side wiki's are inactive, and BSCN looks like it's going to be cut down and slaughtered. I will still be on Discord, more than likely, but I will be trying to be far less active in it. Now, you may be wondering why I'm writing this out now, rather than waiting how this will turn out, is because I personally wanted to be liberated of having to be on this wiki nearly 24/7 to try and help keep it in check. But not in this way... Not like this. I will still be keeping some secrecy around some things, but most is going to be surrounding the RP end game project type thing, because even if the main RP is going to die, it's going to remain in as much secrecy as can be allowed, because there is the chance the RP will recover mostly intact. But, for why I'm writing this out: I personally feel like the RP needed to end, at some point. But to be satisfactory to me, and probably to everyone else, it had to die by some other means than everyone forgetting about the RP or it just being a perpetual stalemate. I, with a few other select people, started planning, back in around late September, a war which would have brought a challenge to a wiki. It would have been the largest battle in the history of the wiki, by far(not even the Protoss fight would compare; Sure, they had a bunch of ships, and the people of earth had a bunch of ships, but that simply wouldn't compare, as that was fairly few navies participating in that, mostly the ones hit the hardest and ANF, as well as, obviously, Protoss. But that would be small fries compared to one navy, which may as well classify as a super power, against... literally the rest of the wiki,(probably in parts) with a few exceptions.). Something that would have kept everyone engaged in the fighting, and keep the wiki from falling apart in much the way it has now. Probably came a bit late, though... And now all that work may just go to waste... The people on discord should consider themselves lucky that I didn't blow up then. I've always tried to maintain excellent self control, but even that has it's limits. I'm fine now, obviously, or I wouldn't be writing this down. But having all that work, among the other things I've done for the BSCN wiki, going down the drain just because everyone decided to leave? That's very frustrating and aggravating. Something that could have ended it in a way that puts the RP of BSCN to rest, dashed, technology, ships, and RP character posts, among other things, may as well being non-existant, and everything I tried to make the RP a better place for the whole rather than the few(still ended up benefiting the few(if a different few), but as I said, I tried, and did make the RP better, I think, even if a good portion of it was never used.), pointless. All the generosity I've given to the wiki, more than most people have bothered to give it, made null and void. Helping to sooth relations of the community when times were tough, when I could, made, very much, pointless. Obviously, the old players and the new/more adaptive will always have some divide, regardless of if we are on different wiki's or not, and I understand you want to go back to the good old days. But insulting or talking bad about people just because they understand science and technology better than most people in the world, much less almost all on this wiki, doesn't help with relations in the slightest. This probably wouldn't have happened if enterprise were here, but he has clearly moved on from this plane, for the moment. As much as a lot of us insulted him with his decisions and other choices, and almost everything else, he was probably the best mediator of this group of people, and is actually able to think of acceptable compromises between 2 opposing groups, obviously something most of us can not handle on a near daily basis. I know I'm not the best, but I at least tried to get you people to at least maintain some presence... But that clearly didn't work, and ended turning into the two side arguement. I'm not expecting you to forgive me immediately. But if things remain the way they are, there is no point for me to stay on this wiki. Obviously, several of you are probably angry at me for one reason or another, and I know 1 or 2 of you are very arguementitive about it... Best word I can think of for it(Not going to say who.). I don't really have many good byes to say... To Marc: Probably the best mentor I could ever ask for when I first joined this wiki. I wouldn't have gotten where I am now without him there at the beginning. To Kevin: Inspiring my ship designs to have the dual rudder thing, for my surface ships. To TATO: I have always tried to aspire to your place, among the other higher navies, but also wanted to beat Narada. Guess we will never be able to face each other on BSC, 1v1(you with the error with that whatever, me having a BSC which can no longer play against others because of the internet bug thing.) To everyone else I don't want to name or didn't mention: It was a good time with you, gentlemen. I'll see you in the next life(something along those lines). Category:Blog posts